


We'll be a Fine Line, baby, We'll be Alright.

by StarryNight7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aggressive Louis Tomlinson, Album: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Angst, Arguing, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Crying, Depression, F/M, Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I hate editing, I was on my period and this happened, It's a fine line, Love/Hate, M/M, OT5, Okay so i dont know what this is, Rough Sex, Sad Harry, Submissive Harry, Tension, To Be Edited, Top Louis Tomlinson, Writing after ages so please bare with me, let me know whether i should continue, so many mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNight7/pseuds/StarryNight7
Summary: intricacies of a love/hate relationship shared by two people who used to be as close as two people can possibly get. Harry and Louis are something else, have always been that way and always will be, despite having next to no relationship at all.But they will definitely be a fine line.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	We'll be a Fine Line, baby, We'll be Alright.

“Louis, calm down.”

Zayn’s smooth yet hard and stern voice cut through the shrill high pitched yelling that had been filling in the room’s empty space for quite some time now, heightening the tension in the room even more, if that was possible. The air seemed to be so thick you could almost feel the tension oozing out of absolutely nothing, dropping down your face to the chest.

Everyone was tensed while what seemed to be a hundred pairs of eyes flickered through the heated exchange between the two young boys, standing at opposite ends of the room. They seemed so close yet so far away from each other at the same time and Niall was sure he was going to pass out any minute now. It was too much to handle.  
The day had started off casual enough, the five boys and a couple more lads from the crew playing FIFA and goofing around as any usual free day. Liam and Niall were playing ping pong with Zayn cheering at them while texting on the phone. Louis, after a fruitless attempt at favouring Niall by yelling nonsense at Liam’s ear to distract him, had flopped down on the couch next to Zayn, opening up his phone while taunting a half pissed half-amused Liam. Harry had been missing from all the action, huddled away in a corner away from the chaos, reading a random novel. Things were normal enough. Until Louis's face went red and the yelling that has been going on for what seemed like hours started.  
Had Niall any idea whatsoever what it was going to lead to he would’ve tricked Harry away from the room letting the drama engulf the room without him. He was now cursing himself for not being a quick thinker like his dad always encouraged him to be and doing the one thing that could’ve subsided this first handedly. But he didn’t. so now everyone’s paying for it.

Niall couldn’t blame Louis for being frustrated is the thing. But he could blame him for being an asshole. Basically, Eleanor sent a series of text messages to Louis saying she wants to break up, that the hate was just too much to handle, begging him to either do something or to just let her fucking go because this was not going away and it was suffocating her. Which, Niall thought, was fair enough. Eleanor was a sweet, innocent girl who didn’t deserve any of this shit at all. But then neither did Harry.

“I will not calm down, bloody hell! I am fucking, fucking sick of this!! Did you even read what they were writing about her?? Did you?? Because if you did you’ll be pretty pissed off too mate!”

Niall sighed. Of course, it’s going to take more than a mere ‘calm down’ to actually calm Louis down when he was in a rage. Zayn should know that by now after all these years of witnessing first-hand what Louis can turn into when the devil in him is brought out. But at least he was doing something instead of watching and dreading like Niall currently was.  
“Look, I understand that you’re angry, I understand that you’re frustrated but Lou, yelling this way won’t make her any less hurt than what she is. Please just calm down and just try to talk to her before taking this out on us.” Niall sometimes wondered where the bulks of patience Harry always seemed to have with him comes from. Louis had been yelling at him non-stop for a long time now, blaming him for something that is not his fault at all and Harry was still unprovoked, still calm. Niall supposed he was used to this.

“Yeah, yeah, keep talking, it’s all easy for you to say when you’re the one causing all of this shit in the first place! So easy for picture-perfect Harry Styles to play the saint when everything is crumbling down because of you! You fucking baby open your eyes for once and bloody acknowledge the damage you’ve caused!”

“What the fuck did I even do???? What the hell is wrong with you Louis?? If I’m at fault here then what the hell does that make you?? Completely innocent? It takes two people to be misunderstood into dating each other man, not just one!”

“Shut the fucking hell up!”

Niall couldn’t watch this. It was making him so stressed out that he honestly felt like crying. What on earth happened to the two best friends who were always so too attached to each other by the hip? What happened to the Louis who would never let anyone around him speak a word against Harry even while Harry was laughing at the joke. What happened to this raw, pure friendship these two shared which as so beautiful that it used to make Niall jealous once upon a time.

“Louis, Harry’s right, mate. This isn’t his fault. It’s no one’s fault. It’s all just a series of extremely unfortunate mishaps and now your girlfriend is hurt and what you need to do now is comfort her, not yell at your bandmate who had next to nothing to do with this,” Liam joined in, standing next to Zayn in an attempt to subdue the angry ball that was Louis Tomlinson.

“Oh really? Oh really?? He had nothing to do with it my fucking ass! If he would just fucking stop with all the gay drama and acted like a normal guy for once none of this would’ve happened. If he would just keep his fucking queerness in his pants for once without flaunting it around like a fucking princess, none.of.this.would ’ve.happened.”

Niall swallowed his tongue to not gasp out loud.

“Louis, you really need to shut the hell up, man. You’re out of your fucking mind!”

“Zayn you fucking stay out of this.”

Silence spread out like a nasty scent of a dirtied perfume. Louis was panting hard like an angry dog who just ran a mile to bite someone while Harry looked positively close to tears. He seemed to be in a state of absolute shock, with his eyes wide and mouth slightly hanging open as he stared at Louis as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. Or ears in this case, Niall’s stupid mind pointed out.

After what seemed like forever, Harry just shook his head as if deciding defending himself or fighting back was just not worth it and started walking across the room towards the door with a determined yet resigned look in his face. Niall was almost about to celebrate when;

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Louis blocked Harry’s path and shoved him backwards with such a force, Harry went stumbling back, almost falling if it wasn’t for the ping pong table which he held on to. After taking a second to recover Harry looked up with glassy eyes, pure hurt stretched across his face. Zayn and Liam were frozen on the spot not being able to believe what just happened. Niall couldn’t blame them at all.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Louis? Leave me the fuck alone!! You are just as responsible for all the fucking rumours as much as I am! How the fuck is this my fault when you were all over me as well back then and you were a fucking adult unlike me!! Stop being so self-centred man. Stop taking your stupid issues out on people just because you want to shy away from responsibility like the fucking coward you are!”

Niall took a sharp intake of breath, almost wanting to close his eyes not wanting to witness this.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Louis tried storming towards Harry but thankfully Liam and Zayn seemed to be expecting that because they both jumped in front of him to stop him, putting a considerate amount of distance between the two former friends.

“I’m selfish? I’m selfish?? Duuude, just how fucking conceited can you be man, it’s embarrassing honestly,” Louis laughed out loud which made Niall feel spiders crawling on his skin. “Fucking open your eyes, Styles!!! If you would just get it into that fucking thick skull of yours that acting and parading around like a fucking faggot is not helping anything whatsoever, you will maybe think twice before you call me selfish. If you want to dress up like a fucking homo fine! But at least have the decency to keep me and my girl out of it!!!”

“Louis, man, seriously, you sound deranged. You really need to get your shit together, man, like seriously what the heck is your problem?” Zayn seemingly whispered angrily trying to contain Louis as he tried to charge at Harry, reflecting the collective shock everyone in the room was feeling about his outburst.

Niall knew Louis was many things but he had no idea that he was a homophobic asshole. He didn’t even know where to begin to decode what was going on at the moment because it did not make sense at all. Or maybe Niall didn’t want it to.

He quickly spared a glance at Harry, suddenly realizing that the right thing to do was to go to him to offer comfort or support or something, instead of sitting here with his mouth wide open like a useless idiot. But looking at Harry made him forget that thought just as soon as it came to him, Harry was crying. Silent tears were pouring down his pale cheeks as he stared at Louis with such an amount of hurt and betrayal sketched on his face, Niall wondered how Louis was still angry. He looked as if he had a million words to say to Louis while having lost the ability to form words at the same time. He looked so torn that Niall didn’t even need his head to point out that this is where he should enter the battle, finding himself being lead to the younger boy automatically.

Louis seemed like he couldn’t believe what he just said as well but his anger didn’t seem to falter. He looked so frustrated that he also seemed to be on the brink of breaking down but Niall had no sympathy for him. Instead, he gently wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders- who barely seemed to notice him- and nudged him gently, steering him away from the source of pain he was transfixed at. He manoeuvred his numb and shocked body away from the scene, towards the exit, flashing a look at Louis which clearly said “don’t you even think about it’ to prevent him from stopping them.

Louis was still panting like a bull, still looked like angry like one as well but he also sported a look of utter shame and guilt on his façade now that Liam and Zayn seemed to be relieved that he was coming back to his senses. As was Niall.

He lead Harry towards the room everyone’s bunk beds were kept in, not knowing what to say or do to comfort the still silently sobbing boy. So he made him sit down on one of the beds and pulled him into a hug having taken the place next to him.

Harry didn’t seem to realize what was going on at first but slowly he thawed into the hug, burying his face into his neck, his silent sobbing amplifying gradually until he was full-blown crying and gasping out while clutching Niall’s shirt tightly with one hand. Niall felt for the boy as he held the taller boy tightly, whispering lies to soothe his wounded mind, trying to comfort him. Nothing seemed to work albeit the passing number of minutes that finally managed to calm down Harry as his crying turned into a hushed, wet symphony of sobs.

“It’s okay Haz, you’re okay now. It’s okay, I’m here.”

“It’s- it’s not okay Niall.” Harry sobbed into him, “He hates me. He genuinely hates me.”

“I don’t think he does, love. You know how Louis is more than anyone else and you know how he flips when he’s angry. I doubt he believed any of the shit he said or even knew what he said, to be honest. It was all one stupid almost drunken mistake Haz so please don’t take what he said to heart.”

“No, no I’m sure he believes everything he said. He’s been acting like he’s pissed at me for ages Niall I’m sure you must’ve noticed it as well. I mean there’s a difference between ignoring me on stage and acting as if he hates me. I’m not dumb you know, I feel the hatred.”

Niall sighed. He knew what Harry was talking about and although he knew he should, he felt drained to tell him otherwise.

So he wrapped his arms around Harry tighter and rested his head on his, telling the poor kid that things will be okay without words. The sobs that followed, however, broke his heart, making him wonder where and what on earth went wrong for things to end up this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts! :)


End file.
